1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of a zirconia-based catalyst by mulling a mixture of a zirconia source and a solvent, which mixture has a solids content of from about 20% to about 60% by weight, and extruding the mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of catalysts comprising zirconium oxide/hydroxide carriers on which the catalytically active component cobalt has been deposited is disclosed in Japanese patent application No. JP 63063788. The process involves adding an alkali to an aqueous solution of a zirconium salt such as zirconium chloride or zirconium nitrate thereby producing a precipitate which is washed, filtered and dried or burned to produce the zirconium oxide/hydroxide carrier. Cobalt is deposited on the carrier by immersing the carrier in an aqueous solution of cobalt nitrate. The catalyst produced can be used to obtain a middle-cut hydrocarbon fraction from a gaseous mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen.
A number of disadvantages are associated with the process disclosed by JP 63063788. First of all, the precipitate produced is limited in its applications as a carrier for a catalyst. Furthermore, the number of steps needed to produce the catalyst or catalyst carrier make production on a commercial scale difficult.
It has now been found that the present proces provides a much simpler process for preparing a zirconia-based catalyst by means of extrusion. This process is also very suitable for use on a commercial scale.